She Had His Heart
by victoriamartynne
Summary: Cordelia and Angel go to the movies


Title: She Had His Heart  
Author: victoriamartynne  
Email: victorialouisemartin@yahoo.co.uk  
Rating: PG  
Category: Crossover with BtvS  
Content: A/C  
Summary: Cordelia and Angel go to the movies in Sunnydale  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon  
& David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
Distribution: Anywhere, just let me know  
Notes: A short piece of fluff that came to mind late at night  
Feedback: Please  
  
How on earth had she let that dumb, mentally deficient vampire talk her into this one? It was completely unexplainable!  
  
It was bad enough that she'd had to come back to Sunnydale with him when Wes got to stay in LA and look after the office. She could have done that!  
  
But now, when she was down, he had to kick her!  
  
She stared at the screen, a perfectly bored look on her face just in case he was looking.  
  
The chair was hard on her ass and it did nothing for the blood flow to her feet to have her legs cramped up as much as this! It was inhuman! The torture she would go through for that man... pire.  
  
She shuffled around trying to get comfortable, ignoring him shushing her. Like she was making a noise!  
  
She tapped her fingers on the arm rest, keeping herself amused. The film was a sloppy love story, not her choice! She'd rather have gone see an action flick or a horror but no, it wasn't her choice.  
  
She felt her foot brush the bag of M n M's she'd made him buy her. She bent double and scooped them up. She ate a couple and then lined one up so it balanced on the nail of her index finger. With the correct pressure applied with her thumb it flew through the air and hit smack on target. His nose.  
  
She spluttered as he jumped and looked around in the air, wondering what had just hit him. She waited until he'd settled and did it again. Once again she could hardly contain her delight at seeing the vampire jump and look completely baffled.  
  
She had just lined up the third one when he prodded her and the small candy flew through the air, off target, and hit the blonde on her other side of Angel.  
  
She slumped down in her chair and pointed to the glowering vampire. "It was him!"  
  
He slapped her thigh gently, an indication that he was not happy.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and pretended to watch the film.  
  
God, she was so bored! And the movie had already been on for like two and a half hours! Her ass was numb! And her bra strap was digging in. It frickin' hurt!  
  
She bent her arm up her back to wiggle it out of the groove it had made. Once again he prodded her, causing her to let it go. It snapped against her back and she turned to him with menace in her eyes.  
  
"When you wear a bra you can understand the pain we go through when it gets lodged in your skin!" She hissed. "If you at least make me watch this ridiculous film then at least let me be comfortable! I'm going to the rest room."  
  
She stood up and stepped over people to get out of the aisle and to the back of the room where the rest rooms were.  
  
"What's with her?" The blonde asked.  
  
Angel shrugged and turned back to the film.  
  
Cordelia sorted out her bra strap and then touched up her lipstick. It was a new one, a Maybelline. It had looked good on the woman one TV and, as predicted, it looked good on her too.  
  
She'd made an effort; after all she was in Sunnydale, and at the movies. She'd had many a good night out here.  
  
She'd gone on her first date with Xander here and she'd done some naughty things with him in the back row. She shrugged away those memories and looked at her hair.  
  
She'd cut it a while ago so it rested on her shoulders but she'd let it grow again, at his request. So now it hung just above her waist. She always used to say that her best asset was her hair and it was still true.  
  
Devon used to like her hair. But Willow told her he died at graduation. She hadn't stayed long in Sunnydale afterwards so she never found out while afterwards.  
  
Ah the LA life, not what she expected, but still pretty good. And the shopping, oh my God the shopping! It was almost enough to bring her to orgasm just thinking about it! She'd bought these Manolos on sale just last week. Of course they were last season's but hey, Manolos were Manolos!  
  
She looked at her watch. She'd passed another five minutes. She opened the restroom door and went back into the movie theatre.  
  
She saw the blonde had moved closer to Angel, well she'd see about that!  
  
She sat back down in her seat and turned to him. "Hey, you know that rash you had last week?" She spoke loudly. "A woman in the restroom has it, it looks very itchy! She says her boyfriend gave it her. Maybe you should consider going to the chemist or the VD clinic?"  
  
She watched in amusement as they blonde shifted away. Even a couple of other people sat behind them moved. She giggled into her hand.  
  
He looked at her sharply and she was sure he was blushing. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Oh Angel, I thought for a moment there I was talking to someone else, how unfortunate! I hope she doesn't think you have VD. Hey!" She called to the blonde girl. "He's very clean, don't worry about him!"  
  
Angel blushed an even deeper red. "For once in your life could you please control your mouth!"  
  
She laughed and ate a few M n M's.  
  
"What's this film about?" She asked, crunching a candy in his ear.  
  
He turned to her and he looked ready to explode. "Cordelia!" He whispered harshly.  
  
"What?" She whispered back innocently, an impish smile on her face.  
  
At the look on her his anger diminished. "Just behave yourself."  
  
"Never." She replied.  
  
"Then at least shut up so we can get through tonight without either of us getting killed, okay?" He pleaded with his eyes.  
  
"Okay." She conceded.  
  
She sat watching the film obediently for the next twenty minutes. Just as the film was about to end she saw the blonde slide her hand over his and link their fingers together.  
  
Typical! Couldn't keep her hands to herself!  
  
"Slut." She coughed into her hand.  
  
Angel turned and looked at her sternly. "Ssh!"  
  
She saw the love in his eyes. He'd dragged her back to Sunnydale because he was going to tell Buffy that they were an item and he'd wanted some moral support. Although why Wes couldn't have been that moral support she didn't know!  
  
She looked across as the blonde looked up at him adoringly. It hadn't been her idea to come to the movies like this. Buffy had wanted to go with Angel, Angel had wanted to go with her. And of course, it had been Buffy's choice to watch the sloppy love story! Why couldn't he have told her as soon as they'd gotten into town?  
  
But still, she knew that he would tell her as soon as the film had finished. When would the damn film finish?  
  
She saw the blonde snuggle into his shoulder but she was okay.  
  
Buffy might have his hand.  
  
But she had his heart.  
  
The End 


End file.
